This invention relates generally to alleviation of manual discomfort arising from use of computer such as a portable, laptop type computer; and more particularly to provision of two hand, wrist or palm support pads which are spaced apart and positioned to extend directly beneath the normal position of the hands, wrists or palms of the operator of the computer, to yield the normal feel of the solid surface computer, yet also provide cushioning for comfort, and protect on against static electricity build-up, and heat expulsion from the computer body in contact with the user's hand, or hands.
The use of and advantages associates with portable computers are well known in the art. Over the last decade, there has been an intense effort in the computer industry to down size the personal computer to provide users with a powerful yet portable computer that can be taken out of the office and fully utilized at home or on the road. As advancements have been made in both microprocessing chip and battery technologies, particularly over the last decade, personal computers were eventually downsized into "laptop computers".
While these computers offered the portability and processing power of a full sized personal computer, the laptop was still somewhat large and heavy for the user to carry around. In response to these disadvantages, the laptops were downsized even further into what is now commonly known in the industry as a notebook computer, which is smaller and more light weight yet possessing equal or greater processing capabilities than their earlier laptop counterpart.
Because of their portability, notebook computers are frequently used in many applications for many different forms of industry and commerce. Due to their increased power and processing capabilities, these machines operate with greater levels of static electricity and heat expulsion. These "wasten" products of this modern technology can cause discomfort to the user at any given time. If an operator uses a notebook or portable computer computer for an extended period of time, he or she may experience hand discomfort and particularly the palms of the hands from such residual "waste" products. Therefore, need exists to develop a more effective means to counteract these adverse affects.